Once More With Feeling
by ihobbitses
Summary: A Klaroline fanfic. A spell is cast to make the supernatural in town just a little more happy and a little less need-to-kill. Unfortunately, it has odd consequences that the gang does not take kindly too. Will everyone's feelings be exposed? Focussed around Klaus and Caroline; a musical episode... Possibly completely ridiculous. Rated M for future chapters. Semi AU.
1. According To You

**Story: Once More With Feeling.**

**Acknowledgement: Name of story is based off of the musical episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Also where I got this idea from.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own TVD or any of it's characters, or this idea (BtVS), but I do take credit for this story.**

**Authurs note: So I've been listening to different songs while being completely obsessed with this pairing... And I found myself thinking how funny it would be if the show had a musical episode, and maybe how it would go. So, here I am, finally putting it down in writing the way I imagine it would go. Also, how it would be to see Klaus and Caroline volnerable to this without control. Please give me all the reviews you can, as I am hoping you will enjoy how ridiculous this story could become. Also, please excuse any mistakes I may have missed along the way...**

* * *

The room was dark with only the soft lighting of five candles placed strategically around the young witch. She had become accustomed to casting spells both for herself and for her friends. But this was the first time she didn't tell anyone about it. Bonnie was sure they would have understood her reasoning behind such a spell, but she wasn't yet sure what the repercussions would be, and she wasn't about to let anyone stop her.

After all, it wasn't like she had the spirits of her ancestors to guide her anymore; she couldn't even feel her grams on the other side. Her mother had gone missing again, and Bonnie found herself feeling more alone than ever before.

This spell would help though, she was sure of it.

As she began to speak in barely a whisper, a wind began to pick up around her, causing goose bumps to form on her arms, sending a shiver down her back. She would never get used to that part…

Saying the words that the incantation called for, she found herself done much sooner than she had expected. The air around her seemed to feel lighter, and warm. A soft buzzing of magic was in the room, and she knew it had worked. All she had to do now was wait and see what happened. After all, whatever could go wrong with a spell that made the supernatural happy?

* * *

Caroline found herself alone yet again as she woke up to the sun beaming into her room. It burned her eyes for an annoyingly normal reason; they were still puffy from crying herself to sleep last night. This was the forth fight with Tyler in two days, and she couldn't take it anymore.

Staring at the ceiling, she went over their ridiculous fight in her head;

"Tyler, I swear to god!" she almost screamed through clenched teeth, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

He rolled his eyes at her, and she felt her palm twitch with a need to slap him across the face, "Will you just admit that he has feelings for you already? I mean… he almost had sex with you!"

It felt like they were having the same fight over and over again, though every time it kept changing. Before, it was over the drawing, then it was over dancing with him, something else she couldn't even remember, and now over kissing him… Was it her fault that she kissed Klaus unknowingly in her boyfriends body? _NO!_

"It was my fault! I almost had sex wi-" she stopped herself before she could continue, but the look in Tyler's eyes and his sudden stillness told her that he knew exactly what she was about to say. Her head knew what was about to happen before her heart did.

Looking down at his feet for a moment, Tyler put his hands in his pockets before his gaze met hers again, "I can't do this anymore, Caroline. It's too stressful."

"What? You're leaving me?" She asked, not wanting to believe what was coming out of his mouth. After all, she did just help put him back in his own body, effectively saving him from being stuck in Klaus' forever.

"I think it's for the best, don't you? We're not the same anymore…" They stood there for what seemed like forever before he moved around her and out the door, leaving her standing in the middle of her room. She heard the front door close not long after, but did not make a move for at least a minute before the overwhelming feeling crashed into her like a speeding car, her tears overflowing her eyes.

She was unaware that there was someone outside, listening to everything that was said between them. He had come to apologize about what had happened a couple days ago in the woods, but their voices had forced Klaus to stay outside, moving around so he was underneath her bedroom window. He couldn't tell what he was feeling; pleased? Angry? The feeling was foreign to him, but he found himself reverting to his usual cool exterior, letting a grin cross over his lips.

Caroline pulled herself out of her thoughts and back into the now, not wanted to dwell any longer. After all, she was _Caroline Forbes_, and she did not cry over silly boys. It was his loss…

Getting herself out of bed, she rushed into the bathroom and into the shower. Of course, this didn't help to force her mind out of thinking about things… it actually had the opposite effect as the hot water cascaded over her skin, letting her mind wander.

What was up with his gifts? And that beautiful drawing… _No, Caroline! It was creepy!_ She shook her head quickly, scolding herself at her odd thoughts. There was no way she could take his gestures as romantic; Klaus always had an ulterior motive behind everything. Caroline was sure she would find that this would be no different. Of course, there was always a way she could find out sooner…

Again, she shook her head as she rinsed the soap out of her hair that she had lathered, her fingers grazing the top of her head. There was no way she could go and see Klaus, after all, what would she say? 'Hey, do you have a crush on me or something? 'Cause you made Tyler dump me.' _Yeah, that would be great,_ she thought sarcastically.

All of her emotions began to build up as she thought of Klaus, and Tyler and all of the recent events, and soon she found herself hearing music in her head and before she knew it, she was belting all of her emotions out in the form of a song she knew; and didn't necessarily like. It was uncontrollable, but Caroline found herself singing out to the shower.

"According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right… According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind." She continued to sing as she finished rinsing her hair and got out of the shower, wrapping her hair and body in separate towels.

Within a few moments it seemed, she was in front of her vanity mirror, thinking of them as the words came from her mouth, as though she had sung the song over and over for years; really she may have only ever sung it once before - to the radio.

"But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted." Caroline began to dry her hair and before she knew it, she was dressed, finishing the last few lyrics, "According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right."

Sighing as she once again looked at herself in her mirror. She suddenly realized what had just happened. Her eyes grew wide, and her mind became clearer, as though she was coming out of a fog. "What the hell?" _What was that? _she thought to herself before grabbing her school bag and rushing out the door in vampire speed.

_I need to talk to Bonnie. Now._

* * *

Caroline found herself only a minute early as she rushed into her first class; English. Taking her seat behind what should have been Elena's seat, she looked to her left and found Bonnie typing something on her phone. Obviously Elena was still working on her transition… she couldn't blame her for not wanting to be surrounded by humans.

"Bonnie, I need to talk to you!" she whispered at her friend urgently. Bonnie quickly looked over at her urgent tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" she whispered back, with a look of confusion. _So it must not have happened to her…_ "I-" she began, but was cut off by the sound of the bell and the teacher standing to begin class. Caroline mouthed, 'after class' to Bonnie before settling in her seat.

* * *

**So I hoped you like it and want me to continue... Respectful reviews are welcome! (:**

**Song recognition: _According to you,_ Orianthi.  
**


	2. Animal I Have Become

**Authurs note: So hopefully you enjoy this next installment of my fanfic. Please send reviews my way! (: And again, please excuse any mistakes you may find. This is just for fun.  
**

* * *

He had not slept a wink. He laid in bed completely still, staring at his ceiling for the entire night, after a late dinner of course. The argument Klaus had overheard last night had brought strange thoughts to his mind as he walked the streets until he was finally sick of all the thoughts and found a pretty little thing to keep him busy.

For about five minutes. She hadn't even tried to run away. Were people that easy now, they just trusted any man off the street? Rolling his eyes, Klaus then thought of what had happened afterwards; his eyes widening at the memory as horror took over.

* * *

He gave the small brunette his blood quickly before compelling her to forget what had just happened and continue on her way. As she walked off, he found himself more irritated than before; thoughts of Caroline continued to plague his busy mind. Didn't she knew he was busy? Couldn't she just take her strong thoughts and extraordinary beauty somewhere else?

Klaus rolled his eyes before turned to walk down a different street. _Tyler dumped her…_ he thought to himself, and what was worse? He felt horrible about it. Not because they were no longer dating due to him, but because she was sad. He had heard her crying - it was the reason he had left. He couldn't take the sound.

After all of his chasing her and trying to tear Tyler and Caroline apart, Klaus had never thought about what that would mean. Of course, taking into account that he would someday convince her to go away with him, he had never thought about what that would mean for _them._ He would have to _be_ with someone. If that's what she wanted…

He let a growl rumble through his chest as a strange sensation took hold; something he had never felt before. Suddenly, to his horror, he was singing. The evil, unholy Klaus; Original Hybrid, singing as he walked down the street in a tantrum.

"I can't escape this hell… So many times I've tried, but I'm still caged inside…" his voice rang out strong as ever, and he found it completely natural as he continued on.

Soon he was turning onto another street, without really taking any care in where he was going. People passed him, giving him odd expressions as they quickly got out of his way, some even crossing the street to get away from the deranged psychopath walking down the street.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me, no one will ever change this animal I have become." Klaus found himself walking into a large abandoned building, taking in his surroundings as he continued to belt out the lyrics. His anger was getting the best of him and he quickly grabbed the decrepped looking chair that laid on its side, throwing it as hard as he cold at the wall. It smashed into pieces, leaving the wall in even worse condition than what it had originally been in as he continued on.

"Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this hell…" Klaus made his way back out of the house as he went on with his rampage, punching a couple of wall as he went and finally emerged back on the street that lead to his mansion.

As he walked up the drive, he opened the door and finished the last few lyrics as the door slammed behind him, "Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal! This animal I have become!"

Klaus stood in the foyer, staring at the living room that appeared to be completely vacant. The room seemed to mold into formation for him as he realized what had just happened, and the music that had been ringing in his ears died down. "What the hell?" he yelled, obviously only at himself.

He had half a mind to yell for Rebekah to round up the family and destroy the town, but she would wonder what had brought this on… and he would in no way ever tell her what had just happened. Instead, he rushed up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Before he knew it, he was in his bed staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Finally, he rushed out of bed, dressing himself in his usual dark attire before he was swooping out of the house. He heard the yell of his sister as he ran past, but he wasn't stopping… He had to see a witch.

Or maybe Caroline.

_No!_ he thought to himself. _She's the last person I need to see right now._ _Especially if that could happen again…_He wasn't even sure what had actually happened, but he didn't like it. It would be fixed, whether or not he had to torture somebody or not. He almost hoped he would have to torture, in his current state.

With vampire speed, Klaus ran through the woods unseen, knowing that Bonnie would most likely be at the school. After all, it was a Thursday. Klaus rolled his eyes, didn't they realize that studies were beneath them now?

Reaching the school, he slowed to was he assumed was a normal pace. Of course, his anger made his strides much longer. His ears tuned in to everyone's voices around him until he found a familiar one; Caroline. It sent a chill down his spine, as it was the most beautiful voice to fill his head. Then he realized that Bonnie was next to her as he heard her voice as well.

Before he could even think, Klaus was next to them, keeping his gaze firmly on the witch. "What the hell is going on?"

Bonnie's eyes grew larger before she finally fixed him with a penetrating scare. _So, she refuses to be scared of me._ Klaus quickly grabbed her arms, shaking her violently as he bore into her eyes with his, his temper rising by the second. "TELL ME!"

"Klaus, stop it!" Caroline's voice pulled him out of his angry fog like a horn. He finally turned his head to her, allowing himself to actually see her now. His expression changed instantly from angry to slightly relaxed, though he couldn't forget why he was there.

Letting Bonnie go, he took a step back and tried again, forcing his lips into a hardened half-smile, "Have you come up with anything yet?"

Bonnie shook her head, and he instantly wanted to scream, 'What's taking you so long!' but Caroline's presence quieted him. "Well, don't you think you should get a move on?"

"You mean, you've been…. Affected?" she seemed to be trying to be careful with her words. Klaus visibly twitched at the accusation, but obviously there was no getting around it now.

"Just fix it. Sooner rather than later, or-" he began, but Caroline cut him off.

"Or what, you'll sing at us?" her tone and words made him turn to her, his eyes darkening.

There really wasn't much he could say to this, and he found his eyes moving over her body, taking in her clothes and how they molded to her form gorgeously. It was distracting. "Well, as scary as that would be, I'd rather die than sing to you, love."

She obviously noticed his wandering eyes, and she quickly felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her chest to try and hide some of the cleavage that was showing.

It had the opposite effect; allowing her breasts to almost perk out over her low cut shirt. Klaus found that it was hard to look away, but he quickly turned back to the witch. "Call me when you have something."

He turned and slowly walked away. This was going to be harder than he realized… He could already feel something bubbling beneath his skin, and he knew… if he turned and looked at Caroline again, it would happen again. Klaus began to walk faster.

* * *

**Song recognition:**** _Animal I Have Become,_ Three Days Grace.**


	3. We Owned the Night

**Authors note:**** Hey guys! So I'm really enjoying writing this... hopefully you all find this as funny as I do. As always, please excuse any mistakes I may have missed, and reviews are welcome! **

* * *

Klaus picked up his phone to call in all the witches he needed favors for, and then quickly set it back down again. This was at least the tenth time he had done this, and he quickly picked up the glass full of Brandy that was sitting on the stand next to his phone. He was on the couch, and to anyone else, it would look like he was 'lounging', but that's not exactly what he would call it.

He couldn't understand what was happening. His emotions seemed to be on high alert at all times, and it made it extremely difficult to keep his thoughts at bay. Caroline plagued his head constantly. He had started drinking at least two hours ago now, and it was barely helping.

Looking at the now almost empty bottle of 1990 Brandy he had been trying to save, he found himself groan. "This is ridiculous," he said to himself.

Her face flashed before him and he closed his eyes hard to try and get rid of it. It didn't work. "Fine!" he blurted out, almost throwing the remnants of his glass down his throat as he got up and grabbed his coat in the foyer.

His feet had just crossed the threshold when he was caught by a hand on his jacking, yanking him backwards a few feet. Surprise overcame him, and then anger soon followed, even after he saw his sister standing before him.

"Rebekah… Do you mind?" It took almost all of his energy to not throw her across the room and rush out the door.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, I mind Nik. You haven't spoken to me since yesterday morning, and something is going on. I was with Matt and-" she stopped short, and he waited for only a moment.

"You burst into song?" the words rolled off his tongue with an awful taste.

His sisters eyes widened to an almost comical extent and he went to turn around, feeling as though this was as far as this conversation needed to go. "We're working on it," he stated matter-of-factly, he felt the air start to change behind him.

The door closed as he walked out and he could hear music and Rebekah start up in the background, _"You said 'I got something to say', then you got that look in your eye. 'There is something you've got to know'-"_

Klaus quickly walked away, not wanted to be sucked in by the emotions he was starting to feel, something deep.

He made his way back through the streets of Mystic Falls, trying desperately to think of something that could fix this… but when it came down to it, there was only Bonnie. He had to wait on her. Klaus scoffed to himself at the idea of having to once again be waiting on a teenage witch.

Soon, his mind wandered again to a now familiar topic, a beautiful blonde that he seemed unable to squash out of his thoughts.

"Damn it!" he yelled through clenched teeth, almost scaring an old lady with a cane into the street. He didn't turn to apologize, but merely walking past, ignoring her presence. These feelings… they seemed to want to engulf him. He knew that he fancied her, but this was getting out of control. She was only supposed to be a mere conquest to fill his desire for a time.

A buzz in the air caught his attention and he quickly shook his head, "Oh, no you don't…" he mumbled and almost found himself running into the door of the Mystic Grill.

Pulling open the door, he noticed the place was a buzz of music. Unfortunately, it wasn't just the music from the sound system. He looked around him, and noticed that random people were singing either to themselves, or sometimes to others in their party. In the far corner, he could see a small group of 'kids' all singing in a circle around the table; "I was gonna go to class before I got high, I coulda cheated and-" he quickly blocked them out with a roll of the eyes.

Almost too close for comfort, he saw a couple dancing as he walked past, music buzzing around them in a distasteful fashion. "When the dark of the night comes around. That's the time,-" Klaus quickly looked away and blocked them out as well. _Was that even considered dancing?_ He thought to himself, thoroughly disgusted by the girls movements.

Looking around the room as a whole, he could sense something about everyone dancing, but he couldn't quite place it yet. _Finally,_ he thought as he reached the bar, taking a seat that was far enough away from everyone. "Scotch, please. The bottle," he stated to the bar lady. She nodded, excusing his rudeness and went out back to grab a bottle for him.

When she had returned, she gave him a glass as well, and he wasted no time in pouring himself a mouthful.

At least half an hour went by as he tried to ignore everyone in the room and there insidious singing when he felt it; she was here.

Turning around, he watched her walk in with Elena. It didn't take her long to assess the situation, much the way he did before she started making a b-line for the bar without noticing him. He watched as Stefan and Damon walked in behind them, taking over Elena's attention.

Klaus' attention was fixed on only one thing now though; Caroline. His heart began to thud in a ridiculous way and he quickly poured another glass of Scotch, then turned back to face her. "Caroline," he said as she walked up the stairs.

His voice caught her attention and she looked at him with an expression of sheer surprise. "Drink?" he asked, now having a flashback of the last time he asked this. For a moment, he was worried it would go exactly the same way. Though, would that be so bad? After all, there was no brother here for them to kill.

Caroline cocked her head, seemingly actually taking in his offer. "You know what," she said before moving towards him and taking the glass out of his hand quickly. "Yes please."

Klaus knew it wasn't because of him that she was sharing a drink with him, but he took advantage of it anyway, waving down the bar lady for another glass.

Caroline shot the Scotch down her throat without another thought, noticing only after a strange taste on her lips. What was that? _Oh my god,_ her eyes darkened as she realized it was the taste of his lips… Something along the lines of sweat and forest. Her mouth was watering as her senses began to stir, watching his lips as he took the other glass of Scotch to them and drank. Did he always look like that?

"More," she stated flatly, taking the seat next to him. Caroline knew her friends would have something to say to her if they saw this, but it had been a long few days, and she didn't care anymore.

Klaus obliged all-too-willingly, pouring them both more.

Soon they were making small talk as he watched her cheeks redden due to the alcohol. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her for more than a few seconds each time they needed more liquor.

They had mostly talked about how Bonnie had no leads yet, and Caroline giggled out something about Elena's transformation. It was nice to be able to sit there with her and talk about things without her mind getting in the way of it all the time.

She looked over at him, and it was then that he realized she had probably been trying not to look at him too much. He wasn't that sneaky; he didn't feel the need to be.

"So tell me about yourself," he said, breaking her off a warpath about Damon. He had no idea why she was so inclined to dislike the vampire, though he didn't particularly take kindly to him either.

Her eyes met his and he took a deep breath as she said, "What do you want to know?"

Klaus grinned at her. "Anything. Everything. Where do you want to be in five years? Or maybe in ten?" He found himself getting carried away and quickly stopped himself by taking another sip of his Scotch.

She giggled and it rang through his head like a symphony. Did she have any idea of the effect she had on him? "Well… I don't know. It's hard to see that far away."

"It's not that far away, love. Not for us- or you, I mean." He quickly corrected himself, he didn't want to ruin this moment between them.

Klaus watched as her mouth opened to reply, her eyes fixed on him, and then in a flash she was up. "I should go," she muttered before grabbing her bag and walking through the dance floor.

He sat there shocked for a moment, but that was all. No way was this going to be over already. Klaus quickly got up, leaving the almost empty bottle behind and rushed out after her. She was only across the street when he caught up with her.

"Caroline, stop!" he said louder than he had meant to be. She stopped in her tracks, whipping around, surprising him with a slap across the face.

He could feel something boiling underneath his skin, but he shook it off as anger towards her slap. "What the hell was that for?"

"You!" she spat. Was he supposed to take that as an answer?

"You're going to have to be more specific, love. I have many qualities," he gave her a mischievous grin, peaking one of his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Exactly!"

This conversation was going nowhere.

Before he could stop it, he felt a now annoyingly familiar feeling in his chest as music started around them. There was no way of stopping it now, especially not with the alcohol making his feelings even more intensified. This was what he was afraid of…

"Tell me have you ever wanted, someone so much it hurts?" he began. Her eyes widened for a moment and he thought she might run. Oh no, she wasn't going to leave. Klaus grabbed her arm as he continued uncontrollably.

"Your lips keep trying to speak, but you just can't find the words. Well I had this dream once; I held it in my head."

Her head was getting muddled as she heard the music start; Klaus was singing in front of her, holding her arm. Caroline's first reaction was wanting to run, but now she was engulfed. They were in this together now.

As he continued, they started to walk. She could feel his hand on the small of her back, lightly pressed there. Soon, Caroline found herself singing with him, as if she knew the lyrics like the back of her hand.

"You had me dim the lights; You danced just like a child. The wine spilled on your dress, and all you did was smile…" She looked over at him, her heart fluttering. Was this was he was feeling? Or was it just a spell…

Caroline walked forward, spinning herself in a circle, closing her eyes and getting lost in the song.

"Yeah, we owned the night," they sang together, effectively ending the song. As the music around them died down, she looked at the ground. Caroline could feel that the effects were wearing off, but he wasn't leaving…

Looking up at Klaus, her eyes met his and she soon found herself closing the distance between them. His arms came up to meet hers, her fingers winding around his strong muscles. Their heads were only inches away, and closing fast.

"They were all vampires…" he suddenly mumbled, effectively ending the moment. He could have cursed himself for his realization. It couldn't have happened in another five minutes? _Or perhaps even longer,_ he found himself dazing at the thought of her skin.

Caroline backed away from him, dropping her arms to her sides. "What?" she asked, trying to squash the hurt feeling threatening her heart.

"The people singing… I couldn't recognize it before. They were vampires," he stopped, letting his mind wander. _That's_ why everyone he passed looked frightened. It's only vampires that the songs were effecting.

"Oh my god," Caroline's eyes widened and he met hers, waiting for an explanation.

When it didn't come he pressed, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"The hunter… the new hunter in town. He could find us easily if we-" she cut off, but he knew what she was thinking. _If someone started singing, the hunter would know, _he thought to himself. _Well,_ _only one thing to do then._

"I guess we better kill him then," he said without hesitation.

* * *

**Song Recognition:**** _Behind Those Eyes,_ 3 Doors Down; _Because I Got High,_ Afroman; _Take It Off, _Kesha; _We Owned The Night, _Lady Antebellum.**

**Special Thanks: (Thexjamstervidsx), hopefully you enjoy this next installments, and the ones to come! (IDidIt4TheNookii), I love that you understood where my idea was coming from! And it actually hadn't occured to me to use those songs, because I've been listening to a few songs and couldn't get this couple out of my head... Weirdly, I've only incorporated one so far that I have been thinking of; We Owned the Night. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and hopefully I can keep your attention! (:**

**Thank you guys for your reviews!**


	4. Lapse in Judgement

**Author's Note:**** Sorry you had to wait so long! I have some ideas for the upcoming chapters, but hopefully this will keep your interest for now. (;**

* * *

Caroline had made her way back to her house without any company. Klaus hadn't even offered as he had rushed off to talk to Bonnie. She felt no desire whatsoever to go back into the Grill with all the singing going on. After all, it had been embarrassing enough in the moments after she had come out of her stupor with Klaus.

She knew that when she had started singing the first time, it had everything to do with how she was feeling. It was like she couldn't control herself; she had no other way of letting out how she was feeling but in a song. Was that what had happened to Klaus? A shiver went through her body at the thought.

The affection he had been showing her as of late was outwardly unwelcome to her, but Caroline knew in the pit of her stomach that she was attracted. Shaking her head, she thought to herself, _It's only because he's attractive. He's evil, Caroline… Get over it._ She stopped suddenly, _He's attractive? When did that happen?_

Picking up her pace, she found herself soon walking onto her street and then up her drive in no time. Her mothers car wasn't parked outside next to hers, and she knew before she stepped inside what would await her. There was a note on the stand near the door, and she picked it up, sighing at the words as she read them:

_Caroline,_

_I have to work the night shift tonight._

_There's leftovers in the fridge._

_Please keep out of trouble._

_-Mom_

Caroline rolled her eyes at the note. "Really, mom?" Part of her smiled at the human thought of leaving leftovers… obviously not everything would change. _Not necessarily a bad thing, either._

It was so normal to go home to her mother being there, or knowing she was at work… Caroline hadn't even put much thought into moving out or leaving, especially not now that she was a vampire. She was sure though, if she had been human still, she would probably be thinking about getting her own apartment, or going off to college.

While she stood there, staring at her mothers sketch handwriting, the doorbell rang. She nearly jumped out of her skin, having been so wrapped up in what she was doing. Turning around, she went and opened the door, rolling her eyes when she saw who stood there.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" she said, standing her ground. She tried to keep her mind from wandering too much, or really thinking about anything. Thinking and feeling seemed to be a dangerous thing these days…

Of course, she was finding this increasingly more difficult as she let her eyes wander over his form. _Did he look like that before?_

"Hello again, sweetheart. I just wanted to check up on you," he began, pushing past her to let himself in. "You left in quite a hurry."

Closing the door, Caroline turned around to face him again. "Well, I didn't want to get caught in another sing-along with you." She eyed him as he fidgeted at her words, obviously he was uncomfortable talking about it. "Did you talk to Bonnie?" She decided to move past that awkward moment.

"Yes, well… For a moment, but then Damon began singing to Elena, and I couldn't stand it anymore, so I left." He sighed, almost losing his usual evil-badass demeanor. Caroline nodded in acknowledgement before striding around him.

She walked down the hall to the kitchen and quickly grabbed the left over chicken alfredo her mother had left her. Plopping a couple of spoonfuls into a bowl, she put it in the microwave to head up.

Turning around, Caroline realized that Klaus had followed her and was now looking at her curiously, as though he was trying to understand what she was doing. "I'm hungry," she said, as though this was plain.

Klaus cocked his eyebrow, "Well, there are better things to eat you know. Like a lovely redhead," he grinned at his mockery, and she glared at him.

"This will do, thanks anyway," she grabbed her bowl when the microwave beeped at her, and began to dig in. Her mouth had begun to water at the mention of something else to eat, and the taste of the chicken alfredo was not enough to push the thoughts out of her mind. Her craving for blood was as thick as ever, but Caroline pushed past it.

Watching her eat, Caroline noticed that Klaus seemed almost disgusted by her choice of meal. She couldn't help but ask, "Would you like some?"

He scoffed, "I'd rather die."

His expression seemed to change immediately though as a thought came to his mind. Walking around to her side of the island, Caroline tried her best not to watch his every move. Taking another mouthful of food, she chewed, trying to focus on something until-

"What are you doing?!" She jumped, but his hand caught her waste, not allowing her to move away from him. He was now standing behind her, pulling her long hair to one side of her neck, revealing her soft, pale skin underneath.

"Shh, love, relax," he whispered near her ear. Caroline could feel his warm breath and it sent tingles down her neck until she suddenly felt lips. She wanted to fight him - to pull herself away in disgust. But she felt nothing akin to disgust in that moment, and she could feel her heart begin to race as he traced soft kisses up and down her neck. She couldn't quite tell if it was fear she felt, or something entirely different…

Without warning, she felt the sharp pinch of his teeth breaking her skin, and Caroline couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat. Her eyes flickered closed at the sensation she was feeling as he sucked on her, drinking in her blood. Part of her knew that if she had been human, this would have been terrifying and painful. But as a vampire it was…. "Mmm," she let out another soft moan as he freed her from his teeth, leaving another kiss atop of the wound.

"Interesting," he whispered; she could hear his breath catch.

Caroline could feel the familiar buzz in the air that she had felt twice before now, and her eyes shot open, turning around quickly. "No…" she began, not knowing what else to say; he looked shocked. "You should leave."

"B-" Klaus began, and she could see the mixture of emotions accumulating in him.

"No, Klaus… You need to go. Please," the buzzing seemed to die flat as she broke them out of their mood. If she let this go further, she didn't know what would happen.

Klaus didn't seem to need more pushing as the look he gave her was thunderous before he was suddenly gone in a flash. Her heart gave a pang of guilt, closing her eyes as she felt her neck where is lips had just been.

* * *

**So, no song in this chapter... I've got a few waiting for the right moment, but I didn't want to taint this with a silly moment. Just a little bit of Klaroline action. Hopefully you enjoyed. Respectful reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Caroline

**Authors Note:**** I couldn't stop thinking about this next chapter... I hope you enjoy! Also, please excuse any mistakes I may have missed... I'm doing this in email.**

**Dedication:****_ SabbyDeeKnowles_****, and ****_Frazier22_****. This chapter is for you two! (:**

* * *

"He did this on purpose..." she muttered to herself, storming down the street. Caroline had only managed to pull a jacket over herself to cover the wound on her neck that refused to heal. She wanted to slap herself... she had been so conflicted by his charms and over-all... sexiness, that she forgot to drink his blood before kicking her out.

Of course, what would be worse? Dying from his bite, or letting the song take them over and have them do something unimaginable? _Actually_, Caroline thought to herself, _you've thought about it a lot..._ Rolling her eyes, she wrapped the jacket tighter around herself, feeling the chills coming on. It had already been ten minutes, and she knew she didn't have much time before the poison would really set into her system.

"See," she told her subconscious that was still thinking about the way his expert lips had felt on her neck, "he's a leach!"

* * *

Klaus grinned to himself as he walked through the door to the Mikaelson estate. Walking into the sitting room, he poured himself a glass of whiskey. He could still taste her blood on his tongue, and it was distracting - though he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing yet. Tossing the liquid to the back of his throat, Klaus hurried to pour another. He could hear something upstairs and he tuned his ears to it, then quickly let it go as he realized it was Elijah in the shower... singing.

"This is atrocious." He muttered to himself before downing the second glass. _This singing has to stop_.

He had been busy trying to _not_ pay attention to Elijah that he had completely missed Rebekah walking quietly into the room. "So, brother. Can we talk yet?" Klaus didn't move to look at her, instead walking over to the couch to sit. She came to stand in front of him, her hands on her hips. "Nik, what are you doing to fix this? Because I saw Matt earlier an-" she stopped short, obviously thinking better of giving her brother ammunition against her.

Klaus looked up at his sister and grinned mischievously, "I'm sure he just _loved_ your singing voice, Sister. Give yourself some credit."

"Oh shut up!" She blurted, glaring. "This can't go on! It must be stopped!"

"The witch is working on it! Now if you would please go... elsewhere, I'm expecting someone." Klaus stated flatly. He knew Caroline would be at his door any moment, and he would relish in it, allowing her to beg for his blood. He would have offered earlier, but her rude outburst had him reeling still, and he would enjoy watching her discomfort. At least for a few moments, anyway.

Rebekah gave him a confused look, "Caroline?"

His eyes met hers at the mention of her name, but Klaus said nothing, and Rebekah suddenly looked at the door.

Focussing his hearing outside, he could hear scraping footsteps. "Three... Two... O-"

The door slammed against the wall as Caroline burst in, not bothering to close it behind her as she stormed in. The cold sweats had already started, and she was beginning to feel like something was crawling under her skin as she shook uncontrollably. As she came to stand next to Rebekah, a seething look in her eyes as she glared at Klaus, Rebekah commented, "Were you born in a barn or something?"

Caroline ignored her existence and soon Rebekah scoffed, walking over and closing the door before disappearing out of it. Her attention was focused solely on Klaus sitting on the couch, his arms outspread on the back and his leg crossed over the other. He looked... glorious. "You are.. a... foul... loathing... JERK!" she yelled at him, her mind muddled by his werewolf poisoning.

He smiled at her fondly, "Ooh, I do enjoy your tongue, love." He patted the seat next to him, inviting her to sit. She did so slowly, not taking her eyes off him.

Klaus could see it had already been too long for comfort since he had bitten her, and as he took in the sight of her, he lost all thoughts of making her beg. It was strange for him...

"Here, sweetheart." He placed his arm back to its original position on the couch and cocked his neck back, allowing her access to the vein. Caroline watched him in disbelief.

_Is it really that easy?_ She thought to herself. But she didn't give him time to change his mind before she leaned forward, onto her knees, and wrapped her lips around his neck, sinking her teeth into him. Caroline instantly felt the warm liquid rush down her throat as she sucked, and her eyes fluttered closed. She didn't even notice her arm wrapping around his neck as the other latched onto his nearest arm.

It only took a few moments for the blood to start healing her, and soon she could notice the low rumbling coming from Klaus. Caroline felt something come over her senses at the sound, and she was suddenly on top of him, straddling his waist on her knees. She moaned into his throat as she felt his hands lightly wrap themselves on her waist, sending electric shivers up her body.

"Mm," he moaned as she pressed herself to him, and let go of his neck, leaning back only slightly to look at his face. They were only an inch apart, and she could feel his breath mingling with hers; his scent engulfed her. She watched his eyes darken by the second, and she suddenly knew exactly what she wanted to do when-

"Well, this is a surprise." They both jumped slightly, Caroline leaping off Klaus' lap quickly as they both looked to the staircase behind them. Elijah stood there, a slight grin playing on his lips, and Caroline felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Elijah continued walking in an almost annoying slow pace past them and to the kitchen, calling behind him, "Please, don't let me interrupt."

Caroline couldn't look back to where Klaus was sitting; her heart was puttering at an extremely fast pace. _What just happened?_ But in a flash, she felt him standing in front of her and she had no choice but to look at him. His eyes were still slightly darker than usual, and it made her catch her breath. "Um..." She could feel the static between them, and she had full intentions of leaving quickly before anything else happened... she had to think this throat, second by second, under a cold shower.

But she quickly found that she had misjudged the static as music erupted around them and her eyes widened as Klaus moved closer to her. "Uh oh," was all she could get out before it started...

"Leave your back door open for me and I, put your keys in under the door on time. Seems we've been waiting for a long time, m y delay surely will be a crime..." His voice echoed around her in an unbelievably sexy way. Soon, Caroline was lost in the moment with him as he took her hand, swinging her around before pulling her back to him and embarrassing her in a dance.

"I can find a way to make you love me more than you do, Caroline. I don't want to waste my time unless I'm loving you, my dear Caroline, Caroline, Caroline."

If anyone could see them now, they would think it was unbelievably romantic... or tragic. She was lost in his words and voice, his scent all around her now, and she was unable to focus on anything else but what was happening then and there.

They locked eyes as he continued the song and she felt the need to lean forward and taste his lips, but he was unable to stop singing. And Caroline was unsure if she wanted him to stop yet. He amazed her, in that moment.

"No I don't, I don't wanna waste my time unless I'm loving you, my dear Caroline, Caroline, Caroline, Caroline. No oh Caroline." He finished the song, and the two of them seemed so lost in each other that they didn't notice where the magical buzz end and their own static charge began. "I-I should go..." she muttered under her breath, almost wishing him to stop her.

Her words brought him out of his trance, and he wanted to be angry, but he suddenly found clarity; she was torn... between what she knew her friends would think, what she thought, and what she felt. He couldn't stop her. But he wasn't going to let it hang like that again, "Meet me..." he searched his brain for a place when he came up with, "The Grill, tomorrow night. Eight o'clock."

Caroline didn't hesitate to nod before taking off in a rush, not stopping or looking back until she was home.

* * *

**Song Recognition:****_Caroline,_**** Alex Clare.**

**Author's Note:**** I hope you all enjoyed... I haven't decided yet if I'm going to go to Caroline's day as a chapter yet, or skim over it and go straight to the Klaroline goodness. Respectful reviews always welcome. (: Also, sorry its so short! Again... I wrote this chapter in email... before work. /:**


	6. Karaoke Night

_****_**Authors Note: Sorry it's taken me forever to write this! I lost my umph for a little while there... I hope this chapter proves worth the wait though. (: As always, please excuse any mistakes I missed.**

* * *

_**Tomorrow Night, 7:58pm.**_

"Is this some sort of joke?" Caroline had managed to get through her day by keeping herself busy. Of course, that was never really an answer on how to get him out of her mind… It seemed that Klaus had managed to stick a flag in her brain and call it his. But now she was staring at the stage in the Grill, completely flabbergasted.

"Care, it's no big deal…" She looked around at Matt so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. He stepped back slightly.

_He has GOT to be kidding._ "Did no one tell you what's going on around here?" She inclined her head so he could hear her better and so no one else could hear her hushed tones. "There's too much singing for the vampires in town as it is!"

He shrugged, "Yeah, tell me about it. Rebekah sang to me the other night…" he trailed off, his eyes going foggy with the memory. She snorted, covering her mouth with her hand.

She watched as people set up tables and chairs, as well as setting up a small TV in front of the microphone. Caroline shook her head, "Karaoke night… this is so bad." For a moment, she had a flashback of the last time she was on stage, singing in front of everyone. She felt herself blush as the guy she had been singing to was standing next to her. _Klaus would hate knowing that…_ she thought to herself. _Not that I care._

Suddenly there was hand on the small of her back and she turned to the other side to see Klaus grinning down at her. He must not have noticed yet… She wished she could say the same for Matt though, as he had obviously noticed how Klaus was acting around her.

Klaus didn't give a chance to say anything though as he began walking away, leading her with him. "This could be a good idea…" he looked around, motioning to the stage and the set-up.

She cocked her eyebrow, "Are you high?"

He looked down at her in shock for a moment before smirking. "Well, if everyone is singing, then the Hunter wont know who's a vampire and who's not. It's the perfect cover."

Caroline wanted to slap him. "I don't know about you, but I haven't been able to control the singing… Have you?"

He shrugged, not wanting to delve into how he felt while singing. "This could be good practice, until Bonnie fixes things, anyway."

Caroline hadn't realized how close they were standing; his hand was still on her lower back, and her arm was lightly resting on his abdomen. She slowly moved away, not wanting everyone to see how she was acting with him. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea,_ she thought to herself. After all, she hadn't even asked Elena or Bonnie what they had planned for the evening, and Matt had now seen them together. She could only imagine what he was thinking.

Klaus let out a low cough, and looked back around the dining room. "Shall we get a drink?"

Caroline nodded, "I'd love to," and it was the truth.

They walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks, taking seats on the stools. Caroline nodded to herself, trying to work up some nerve, "Maybe this wont be so bad…"

He looked over at her, and their eyes met. "You do have a wonderful singing voice."

She felt the color rise to her cheeks, and remembered that she wasn't supposed to feel like this when he gave her a compliment. But she couldn't seem to shake it. "You're not half bad yourself."

He grinned at her, and the color in her cheeks didn't get any better. It definitely didn't lesson when she looked over at the door and saw Tyler walk in. Her eyes nearly popped from their sockets. Klaus didn't miss this, and turned around to look at what she had seen. His eyes narrowed as his temper built. "What is he doing here?"

Caroline shrugged as Tyler caught sight of them, "I have no idea." She turned to look him in the eye, "Karaoke night, maybe?" she scoffed.

"Well, well. I thought you didn't have feelings for him?" Caroline could see the strain in Tyler's expression and she couldn't help but feel sad, but that soon changed to anger.

She crossed her hands over her chest, leaning to one side, "It doesn't matter how I feel. How about you just leave me alone, Tyler." He looked hurt… good.

He looked from her to Klaus and back again before saying, "Whatever, Caroline. Do whatever you want, I don't care." And with that, he walked away.

Caroline met Klaus' eyes before exclaiming, "What?!"

He raised his hands up in defeat, "Nothing, love. How about we order something for a table…" he was trying to change the subject. She appreciated it, but her temper was still flaring.

Klaus quickly compelled the bartender to keep the drinks coming as she went and chose a table. He joined her shortly after. They only sat there for a few minutes before the whole room was crowded and Caroline caught sight of… all of her friends. "Holy crap," she mumbled. He didn't miss it.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart."

She wasn't so sure.

Especially as music started around them and she could instantly feel a buzz around the room as people started to get up to sing. She didn't recognize the first two people on stage, and they weren't half bad… then she had to try and hide her surprise when Tyler got on stage. He hit the buttons on the touch screen TV to bring up the song he wanted and began. There was a shift in the atmosphere, and Caroline knew what was happening.

"_This is how I show my love. I made it in my mind because, I blame it on my A.D.D. baby." _

Caroline had never felt so embarrassed. Of course, she couldn't necessarily take credit for how he was feeling, but she had a feeling…

"_Maybe I'm a different breed. Maybe I'm not listening. So blame it on my A.D.D. baby."_

Caroline listened patiently, as Tyler continued to sing and finally finish. She was afraid to look at Klaus, who hadn't moved the whole time; she was sure what his expression would show. She downed her glass.

She was surprised when he took her hand in hers as someone else went on stage, plugging in their song of choice and started to sing. Caroline flinched at the voice. "Perhaps you should go up next?" She looked into his eyes.

"Are you crazy?" She had absolutely no desire to sing, but she could feel a pull nonetheless. She wondered if he was feeling it too. Caroline looked around to see Elena staring back at her with a questioning glare. She sighed.

"Actually, yeah. I wouldn't mind getting some pent up energy out." He smiled at her.

She walked up to the front a couple of minutes later and walked over to the microphone. Of course, she hadn't thought of what to actually sing, but it seemed that whatever was going on to make them sing had other ideas. It was like an out of body experience as she punched in what she wanted and the music started to play.

Caroline caught Tyler's glaring face for a second before focusing back on Klaus, who was smiling at her. Then she was no longer in control…

"_There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around, I swear that you could hear it, it makes such an all mighty sound."_

It was like she had tunnel vision; all she could see was Klaus staring back at her, the grin on his face never fading.

"_Louder than sirens, louder than bells. Sweeter than heaven, and hotter than hell."_

Caroline's mind wandered slightly as she thought of the previous night… His lips, his _teeth_, on her neck; the way his blood tasted, the way they moved together. The dancing and the… Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she could feel a familiar aching deep inside and all she could see was him.

"_As I move my feet towards your body, I can hear this beat it fills my head up, and gets louder and louder. It fills my head up and gets louder and louder…"_

She was lost in the song as she continued to sing, grabbing the mic as she moved around the stage. It was almost euphoria; all she could feel and see was the music and her feelings. The only person watching was Klaus.

Before she knew it, the song was over and she was replacing the mic. As the buzzing calmed down in her head, she was able to hear the applause. She grinned as she rushed down the steps and over to Klaus who was now standing, clapping with everyone else.

Nothing mattered. Caroline rushed over to him and grabbed his shirt in her fists, pulling him to her with intense force as her lips crashed into his. She had obviously caught him off guard, as he was completely stiff, but it didn't take him long before his hands were on her face and back, pulling her tight to him.

Her arms laced around his neck as she breathed in his scent. Caroline could barely stand as his tongue made entrance to her mouth; she let out a deep moan that he responded to.

Eventually, they broke apart and stared at each other. His eyes seemed darker, closer to what they looked like the night before, and she felt an extreme pull. She didn't even want to look at her friends; if they couldn't understand, then they weren't good enough.

He leaned down, and for a moment she braced herself for another mind-blowing kiss, but instead she shivered when his lips grazed her ear. "I think it's my turn."

Caroline raised her eyebrows, Klaus was going to sing… willingly… in front of people? Had the apocalypse started? He grinned at her obvious surprise and he brushed his lips against hers quickly before heading on stage.

She was breathless.

Picking up her drink, she sat back down in her seat and took a couple good gulps. She was ridiculously hot, and when she finally looked at Elena, she was glaring back at her. Caroline rolled her eyes; why had she been worried about what they would think? After all, what about Damon?

She looked up at Klaus who was finishing selecting his song, and soon the music started.

"_Cause you told me that I would find a hole, within the fragile substance of my soul. And I have filled this void with things unreal, and all the while my character it steals."_

Again, it feels like the air in her lungs has been sucked out, but this time by his voice and the words to the song.

"_It seems that all my bridges have been burnt, but you say that's exactly how this grace thing works. It's not the long walk home that will change this heart, but the welcome I receive with the restart."_

Caroline can't help but wish the song was over, and not because she wanted him to stop singing. His eyes were locked on hers, and she saw something completely knew in him… It was like he wasn't just trying to take her, but have her accept him.

Soon enough, the music dies down and he's rushing off the stage and back to her, grinning from ear to ear. It was like the music was making them drunk, although she was sure the actual drinks weren't helping.

Someone had already replaced his spot on stage and was singing, but Caroline was no longer paying attention. He obviously had the same thought as his arms wrapped around her waist at the same time hers wrapped around his neck. Their lips met again; it was like being away for more than a second would kill them.

"I think we should get out of here," he muttered, his lips brushing against hers as she spoke. She giggled.

"I agree."

He grabbed her hand and began to lead her out when he suddenly stopped mid step. She almost ran into the back of him. Caroline looked around him in confusion but realization hit when she saw who stood in front of him; Damon.

He was glaring at her.

"So, it looks like Little Blondie here decided to switch sides." It had been a long time since she had seen that look in his eye…

Caroline wasn't about to let him push her around though. "Elena's a vampire now, Damon. There are no sides."

"He's a killer, Caroline! He killed Jenna! How could you-" she didn't let him finish.

"So are you Damon… and what do we call what you did to me?" She raised an eyebrow before walking around him. Klaus followed her without a second thought.

* * *

**Song Recognitions: _Sail, _by Awolnation; _Drumming Song, _by Florence + The Machine; _Roll Away Your Stone, _by Mumford and Sons.**


End file.
